


It's rare but it does happen

by bassnotbass



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Birthday Pie, Dean Being Dean, Dean Being an Asshole, Dean Not Being an Asshole, Dean and Sam are level 4 friends, tragic backstory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:29:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7766851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bassnotbass/pseuds/bassnotbass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean's love for pie is unparalleled. Except when it comes to you, then all's fair in pie and war. So Dean eating your pie on your birthday may be the last straw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's rare but it does happen

**Author's Note:**

> A little story about pie, Dean, and Dean eating your pie.
> 
> Also I got the idea from a tumblr prompt that I can't find anymore. So if this was your prompt, I'm sorry and let me know so that I can tag you!

"Rise and fucking shine, motherfucker" you yell dumping a bucket of ice cold water over a sleeping Dean.

He sputters and half a second later you're staring down the barrel of a gun.

"Are you stupid or stupid?" you ask unfazed.

Dean wipes at the water dripping down his face and lowers the gun. "What the fuck?" He starts shivering uncontrollably. "What's gotten into you?"

"Me? Oh nothing whatsoever. It's you. You see, I purchased a pie yesterday fully intent on having that for my birthday, which is today. But lo and behold the pie is missing today. Wonder what could've happened to it?"

Dean fails miserably at keeping a straight face. "Maybe Sam-"

"-didn't eat the pie. Maybe another shithole roommate ate the pie?"

The Winchesters, were....well...an interesting lot. Bobby had taken you in after your older brother died. You met them then and only a handful of times later. Honestly, at the time, you were old enough to be on your own but Bobby's place always felt like home. About six months ago you got back in touch with them again and well...stayed. They didn't try to kick you out and you didn't try to leave. You were like a stray cat in a way. Came in, made yourself at home. It just felt right.

But moving in definitely opened your eyes. Dean was never as messy here as he was on the road. He sucked at laundry, his snoring was so incredibly loud (much like his music), and the kitchen was not to be messed with. You and Dean got along about as well as an open wound and salt at first. His alpha 'I'm gonna do what's best for you whether you like it or not' personality grated against every nerve you possessed. Your brother never treated you as something to be protected. You were a hunter first, everything else second. And above all, you could hold your own, he made sure of that. So when Dean came along placing you on this high pedestal, you weren't having it. You took every stupid risk possible just to prove that you could come out ok. You almost didn't a few times, but that was beside the point. 

What ended up bringing you two together was music and pie. Dean's taste was perfectly aligned with yours much to Sam's dismay. And there were countless times that when you couldn't agree on anything else, you two would sing along to classic lyrics hours on end. By a couple of songs, all was forgiven. 

But pie was a different story. The two of you had so many fights over pie and there hasn't been a time yet where that was forgiven. Not music, not Sam, not even Cas could resolve these fights. Pie in the fridge was fair game as far as Dean was concerned. But when it came to you and pie, there was nothing fair. Eating your pie, on your birthday of all things, would be the equivalent of you spitting on their mother's grave. 

The fights get so out of hand that Sam had threated to lock both of you up. Last time he ate your pie, you took a tire iron to his car. Was it out of bounds? Maybe. But was it effective? Very much so. You had never seen him so distraught and angry in the same instance. Cas stood close by Dean with disapproval coming off him in waves. And Sam almost looked scared. You walked away dropping the tire iron by his feet without saying a word. You highly suspected that Cas had something to do with fixing it because you went on a hunt about a week later and the car was fine. But neither you or Dean spoke to each other the whole time. You had a point to make and you made it. You had thought he got it, since it hasn't happened since. But here you are, yet again, pieless.

"Maybe I didn't eat it."

You tap your foot with irritation, "yeah and you also hate burgers and porn."

"Ok maybe I got hungry last night and had a bit."

"Dean! The whole freaking pie is gone! That's more than just 'a bit'!"

Dean holds his hands up, "ok, ok, I'm sorry. I'll go right now and get you pie."

You rub your face trying to calm yourself down. You're mumbling into your hands.

"What?"

"Dean...I'm trying very hard to stay sane right now but you're making it incredibly hard. Do you remember why I got groceries yesterday in the first place?"

Dean thinks for a moment until you see the realization come across his face. "Thanksgiving," he says in a disappointed whisper.

"Yes, it's Thanksgiving. It's also my birthday. There are no stores in a 100 mile radius that is either A-open or B-has pie. So thank you, for effectively and single-handedly ruining the only thing I was looking forward to today."

All the anger left you in a rush when you were reminded that you didn't have your brother, for the first time, on your birthday. You set the bucket at the bottom of Dean's bed. Feeling tears start you turn quickly and go to your room. 

************

Dean watched as the shadows cover your face when you had mentioned your birthday. He stared in shock as your face crumbled and you left before he could stop you. Looking around at his soaked bed, he pulled everything into a heap on the floor. 'Man, I screwed up,' he thought to himself rubbing his eyes.

Moments later he was at Sam's door not waiting for a reply to come in after knocking. 

Sam was woken up by the knock and sleepily eyed Dean's figure coming into the room.

"Dude I screwed up."

Sam exhales forcefully, "what else is new?"

"Funny," Dean says giving Sam a baleful look, "I'm serious. I screwed the pooch. Shot the deputy."

"I get it Dean" Sam says groaning, "what exactly did you do?"

"I ate the pie."

Sam shoots up in bed with horror written all over his face. "No" he barely whispers. "That was her birthday pie."

Dean shakes his head guiltily. "I...uh...didn't know she had bought it for her birthday today. She was apparently really looking forward to it."

"Dean..." Sam almost whines.

"I know. I forgot it was her birthday and I ate the only good thing in her life right now."

Sam points an accusing finger at his brother, "you deserve whatever is going to happen to you."

"No help me!"

Sam lays back down and pulls the covers over his head. "Nope, you're on your own."

Dean grasps the covers trying to pull them off Sam. "No, you gotta help me think of a way to fix this!" Dean grunts as he's locked into a tug of war with his brother. "I can't just leave her like that. She practically ran out of my room in tears." 

Sam suddenly lets go of the covers causing Dean to fall on his ass with a grunt. He rubs a wet spot on his arm. "Dude are you wet?"

"I got a bucket of water dumped on me."

Sam rolls his eyes, "before or after you ruined her day?"

"That depends on which part you believe ruined it."

"Fuck, nevermind. You're an idiot."

Dean gets up and pleads with Sam, "you have GOT to help me."

Sam looks at Dean's earnest face. His brother was really worried about you. "Fine, but it won't just be me. You better call Cas too."

"Yeah okay" Dean says hurriedly as he runs out of the room.

"You better hope she doesn't kill you or worse" Sam yells at his retreating back.

Sam scratches through his hair, "better hope she'll stick around after this shit."

***********

You spent the rest of the day in your room. You had locked the door just in case one of the two tried to come in. Not like a lock would actually stop them if they wanted to but they at least respected your privacy. They wouldn't force it.

As it turns out, no one had come to check on you. So instead you laid in bed recounting endless memories of you and Jay. Once you become a hunter, you kinda forget about some of the everyday normal problems of being a human. That's why Jay's death was so hard to take. You two had been on death's door from werewolves, vampires, wraiths, you name it, but you always pulled through. So Jay dying from being hit by a drunk driver felt more surreal than him being killed by a monster. Him and his buddy had wrapped up a case earlier that day and was walking to the bar for a couple of congratulatory drinks. A drunk driver passed out from intoxication at the wheel and hit Jay from behind. Driver lived, Jay didn't.

This was your first year going through any major holidays and especially your birthday alone. The pie was because Jay always made a birthday pie instead of a cake. And he wouldn't purchase it at a store. He'd always make you one homemade. You thought about buying the ingredients and trying to make it yourself, but the last time that happened you were fighting fire with baking soda. 

He'd always made an apple pie, but you bought a peach cobbler instead. It hurt enough to not have him around, you couldn't bring yourself to purchase the same pie he made for you. You almost had a panic attack just buying any type of pie. 

You lost track of time in between fitful naps and crying into your pillow. It was evening before you realized it. Hearing a knock on your door, you roll over in bed smashing your pillow to your face.

"Y/N, I know you can hear me. Please open up?" Dean begs through the door.

You don't answer him.

"Please Y/N, I feel terrible about earlier and I'm trying to make it up to you."

"It's not the pie" you mumble into pillow knowing that he can't hear you.

"I can't hear you if you're talking right now.

'No shit Sherlock' you thought.

"I'm picking the lock."

Dean slowly comes into the room and sits down on your bed. The dip on the side makes you roll into him. 

You dig around to find the energy to care enough and move since you were still mad at him. But not finding any, you settle for sighing heavily.

"Y/N I'm sorry. I didn't realize...well...I've spent most of the day trying to make it up to you." Dean can't see your face but he rubs your scalp. "Please come downstairs."

You don't respond hoping he'll go away.

Seeing that he's not getting through to you, he just picks you up out of bed.

"Dean put me down."

"No" Dean says adjusting you in his arms. "You're gonna let me apologize whether you like it or not."

Dean carries you into the dining room where a Thanksgiving feast is laid out and the center of the table has three pies.

You look at Dean curiously as he puts you down in a seat at the table.

"I'm am so very sorry I ate your pie and acted like an ass. I lost my brother a few times but always got him back and I couldn't begin to imagine what it would be like if he never came back. I know this doesn't make it hurt any less, but I wanted to show you that there is people here that care about you."

You look around at all the food to keep from looking at the vulnerability in Dean's eyes. "Did you make all of this?"

Dean hums, "most of it. Sam helped, and so did Cas."

So that's how they got the ingredients. You made a face, "what did Cas make so I know to stay away from it?"

Dean laughs, "he mixed, under constant supervision."

You nod, "I'm sorry too. It's just pie."

"No it's not just pie."

You wanted to hug him for that. "What kind of pie?"

Dean beams, "cobbler like the one I ate, apple which may be questionable, and blackberry."

"Well I won't eat the apple, but blackberry sounds like a nice change."

Dean nods, "dinner's ready!" he calls out as he walks to the kitchen to get plates.

Sam was already walking in the room and claps a hand on your shoulder as he enters. "Still with us huh?"

You shrug, "someone's gotta keep an eye on you two." 

"You know, Dean was barking orders at us all day today. Everything had to be perfect." Sam leans down and drops his voice into almost a conspiratory whisper, "he threw away four pies because they weren't good enough for you."

You meet Sam's eyes with your shocked ones. Four pies? You turn away from Sam with a blush tinging your cheeks.

"Yeah, that's what I thought too. I may be crazy, but it seems like my brother may hold a soft spot for you." Sam said watching your reaction.

You can feel your blush making it's way down your neck. You twist your fingers together in your lap desperately trying to hold back the giddy smile trying to escape. It's rare but it does happen. Dean Winchester can be incredibly sweet when he wants to be.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to stick with one-shots until I get my schedule on a more normal routine. If you have any ideas please send them to me. Lots of love!!!


End file.
